Star Wars The Return of the Old Republic
by Deathstroke22red
Summary: The Joint force of Sith, Jedi, Imperial, and Republic vanish after attacking a Fallen Empire base. The force is believed dead time goes by even to where the Republic has all but forgotten the Sith Empire ever existed as well as the Kaas System. But when an imperial survey team excavate a Rakata research base they unleash relics of the Old Republic. The Joint Forces have retuned.
1. Chapter 1

Sith Commanders:

Osiris Lunar (Darth Wrath)- The Emperor's wrath- Human

Richard (Darth Savage)- Member of the Dark Council- Human

Michael (Darth Vulkram)- Member of the Dark Council- Human

Andrew (Darth Metta)- Member of the Dark Council- Human

Zandar (Darth Lazarus)- Member of the Dark Council- Sith Pureblood

Raidon- Imperial Commander- Human

Zol- Imperial Admiral- Chiss

Malavai Quinn- Moff- Human

Jaese Willsaam- Former Jedi/ Sith

Sith Forces:

\- 500 Sith Lords

\- 500 Sith Apprentices

\- 5,000 Imperial Commandos

\- 10,000 Imperial Troopers

\- 20,000 Imperial War Droids

\- 100 Imperial Agents

\- 500 Walkers

\- 1,000 Speeders

\- 5 Imperial Dreadnoughts

\- 10 Imperial Cruisers

\- 20 Imperial Destroyers

\- 40 Imperial Frigates

\- 2,000 Fighters

\- 1,000 Bombers

\- 1,500 Interceptors

Republic Commanders:

Humphrey Wolf- Jedi Battlemaster- Human

kira Carseen Wolf- Jedi knight- Human

Lilly Overland- Jedi Consular- Human

Jackson Overland- Jedi Consular- Human

Dalton- Republic Commander- Human

Sal'vana- Republic Lieutenant- Twi'lek

Molaner- Republic Admiral- Zabrak

Republic Forces:

\- 100 Jedi Knights

\- 4 Jedi Masters

\- 50 Jedi Padawans

\- 5,000 Republic Commandos

\- 10,000 Republic Soldiers

\- 20,000 Republic Droids

\- 50 Republic Agents

\- 50 Republic Cruisers

\- 100 Republic Destroyers

\- 200 Republic Frigates

\- 1,000 Fighters

\- 500 Bombers

\- 750 Interceptors

\- 500 Walkers

\- 1,000 Speeders

Republic and Imperial Intelligence Headquarters File

Joint Republic-Imperial Alliance (mentioned above)

Mission: Attack Fallen Empire Base, Deal massive blow to the fallen empire.

Result: Costly Victory- Massive explosion wiped out all forces. Massive blow dealt to Sith Empire, Galactic Republic, and Fallen Empire.

Survivors: None

Casualties: All forces lost

Reports: All of the forces were Veterans of the Great Galactic War. No bodies, wreckage, or debris was ever located.

New Report: Force is infact missing.

Imperial Outcome: New Emperors Wrath needed, 3 New Dark Council Members needed

Republic Outcome: New Jedi Battlemaster needed

(Millennia later) 12 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)

Imperial Survey Team located remains of a Rakata Research Base and begun surveying. Survey team located large amounts of Rakata skeletons inside and around the perimeter of the base. Lead Surveyor activates unknown device, Leading to complete loss of contact with survey team and nearby Imperial bases days later.

Believed to be Rebel Attack, a small fleet was sent to defeat the Rebels. Upon arrival a massive battle ensued ending in Imperial Victory. Only one star destroyer returns commanded by captain Firmus Piett. Captain Piett's report reads of small rebel fleet engaged and defeated.

Republic/ Imperial Alliance

Report: Both the Republic and Empire are gone replaced with this Galactic Empire. Apparently the fallen empire's base sent all forces into the future by millennia. The Emperor's wrath has taken the title of emperor and is leading our forces to the unknown regions the Republic forces agreed that to strike at the Galactic Empire is unwise do to no support.

Outcome: New Imperial Agents- Firmus Piett and his crew.

Casualties: Several Sith lords, Jedi, and joint forces.

New Mission: Set up in the unknown regions and await the right moment to attack and build up forces.

Upon their arrival to the unknown regions the force discovered a new Empire awaiting them. Once they contacted the imperials they discovered the empire was formed by their missing forces several millennia ago showing the forces that they could have arrived at anytime and that these sith, jedi and their allies were long since dead but in their place stood a new empire one were the Sith and Jedi were coexisting peacefully. They also reported that they remained hidden by the order of their leading jedi and sith.

They then began to reestablish their roles Osiris Lunar Became the New Emperor. And Kira Carseen became the new Jedi's Grandmaster while her husband Humprey Wolf became the new Jedi's Battlemaster. Richard, Michael, and Andrew Remade the Dark Council as well as Jackson and Lilly Overland Remade the Jedi council and renamed the order the Vanguard Order.

Malavai Quinn for his services with the previous empire and the new emperor became the new Grand Moff and married former jedi knight and now Vanguard Council member Jaese new emperor then married the Twi'lek Vette.

The Imperial forces then began to set up puppet governments in the empire- Lothal, Mandalore, Balmorra, Onderaan, Taris, Telos, Belkanon, Serpendal, and Rurria. They then began to relax and wait for the right moment to begin a war with the Galactic Piett kept the empire well informed and even reported on turning General Maximillian Veers to their cause.

And Piett reported to the New Empire of the Rebel Alliance. The sith began laying seeds for their return by sparking uprisings in several sectors. And began persuading several Hutts to remake the Hutt Cartel which went smoothly since they did not pose a threat to the empire the new Hutt Cartel was overlooked and began to expand to taking their own empire in the Hutta System of planets.

Imperial Intelligence then discovered The Deathwatch and aided them covertly with retaking Mandalore and making Pre Vizla the new Mandalore. The empire then debated on the Mandalorian problem but was quickly ended with the plan to keep an eye on the Mandalore system which was now completely under Mandalorian rule. This also lead the the Empire discovering the New Hutt Cartel which escaped the notice of everyone and was once again left out of the Galactic Empire for it's insignificance.

This also lead to Palpatine starting to get suspicious of the new organizations forming out of the no where. He then discovered all these lead a war that almost resulted in the fall of the Republic millennia before by a mysterious empire, He left this as something of no concern since if such a force returned it would be crushed by the might of the empire. Then the New Empire began to infiltrate the empire's political circles and military.

The New Empire then began to anonymously supply the Rebel Alliance. When the crew of the ghost joined the Rebels Kanan became suspicious of these anonymous suppliers, he later found out that the founder and leader of the Rebellion was also suspicious of these people.

The crew of the ghost and the Lothal Rebels discovered the founder of the Alliance was going to be in the sector to oversee the next meeting with the anonymous people who were supplying them. Upon his arrival Kanan and the crew of the ghosts discovered that he was previously the apprentice of the sith who attacked the fleet one that he called Darth Vader. He also introduced himself as Galen Marek although when people spoke of him he was called starkiller.

When they met the people they were shocked to find out one of them was force sensetive and had a lightsaber all he said was they were being well supplied and were told to search a random system in another sector, upon the search they discovered the Death Star this also lead to a few people of the Rebellion becoming more cautious of these people since they knew where the space station was and didn't have any people in that system or sector.

After the Death star was destroyed years later many Rebels scattered. Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Liea Organa, Starkiller, Juno Eclipse, Rahm Kota, Jennica Pierce, Saponza, and Dalton took many Rebels and set up a base on Hoth. while the crew of the ghost and the Lothal Rebels ( Notable Rebels- Clone Captain Rex, Clone Commando Gregor, Clone Commander Wolffe, and Ahsoka Tano) began to keep a low profile in the Lothal sector so the empire would lessen its forces in the sector.

While for the New Empire were putting fleets on the edge of the Unknown Regions and were waiting for the word from Captain Piett to begin the next Great War but this time to reestablish the Republic and the Jedi Order. Upon the start of the Empire's attack on Hoth Piett contacted Keeper Jack who relayed it to the Imperial Forces. They then began the invasion of The Galactic Empire while a small fleet broke off to aid the Rebels on Hoth and to make sure Veers, Piett and the forces loyal to them didn't die.

The Fleet going to aid with the defence of Hoth

Commanders:

Richard (Darth Savage)- Dark Council

Jease Willsaam Quinn- Vanguard Master

Pierce- Imperial General

Doc- Imperial Commander

Jase Dalton- Imperial Admiral

Forces (Ground):

\- 100 Sith Lords

\- 50 Sith Masters

\- 150 Sith Apprentices

\- 200 Vanguard Knights

\- 50 Vanguard Masters

\- 20,000 Imperial Soldiers

\- 5,000 Imperial Commandos

\- 10 Imperial Agents (Already on Hoth meeting the Rebel Leaders)

\- 20,000 Imperial War Droids

\- 2,000 Walkers

\- 4,000 Speeders

Forces (Space)

\- 10 Imperial Dreadnoughts

\- 50 Imperial Cruisers

\- 100 Imperial Destroyers

\- 200 Imperial Frigates

\- 5,000 Fighters

\- 2,500 Bombers

\- 3,500 Interceptors

Forces (Imperial Traitors)

Leaders:

Firmus Piett- Captain

Maximillian Veers- General

Force (Ground):

\- 750 Stormtroopers

\- 750 Snowtroopers

\- 5 AT-AT's

\- 10 AT-ST's

Force (Space):

\- 5 Star Destroyers

\- 10 Destroyers

\- 20 Frigates

\- 750 Tie Fighters

\- 250 Tie Bombers

\- 500 Tie Interceptors

Invasion Force:

Leaders:

Michael (Darth Vulkram)- Dark Council

Andrew (Darth Metta)- Dark Council

Humphrey Wolf- Vanguard Battlemaster

Malavai Quinn- Grand Moff

Maxwell Smith- Imperial General

Kira Carseen Lunar- Vanguard Grandmaster

Osiris Lunar (Darth Wrath)- Emperor

Invasion Force (Space):

\- 40 Imperial Dreadnoughts

\- 4,900 Imperial Cruisers

\- 9,800 Imperial Destroyers

\- 19,600 Imperial Frigates

\- 4 million Imperials Fighters

\- 1 million Imperial Bombers

\- 3 million Imperial Interceptors

Invasion Force (Ground):

\- 9,900 Sith Lords

\- 9,950 Sith Masters

\- 9,850 Sith Apprentices

\- 9,800 Vanguard Knights

\- 9,950 Vanguard Masters

\- 10 million Imperial Soldiers

\- 10 million Imperial War Droids

\- 5 million Imperial Commandos

\- 1 million Imperial Walkers

\- 2 million Imperial Speeders

Authors Note: I am pleased to make this story and I dedicate it to everything that used to be considered Canon in Star Wars. But I digress this will probably be a good read when I'm done with it. If anyone wants an OC in this fanfic PM me their description, background, and which side their on Imperial (Sith/ Vanguard), Imperial (Galactic Empire), or Alliance To Restore the Republic (It was the rebel alliance actual name). I am going to be making the New Empire and the Rebels allies.

And to let everyone know the New Empire will be using several of the same strategies the the Sith Empire did during the Great Galactic War. And I am open to their being 3 more Dark Council members & 4 more Vanguard Council members. And in this alternate timeline Darth Vader was not present at the Battle of Hoth it was an Inquisitor instead.

"KNOWLEDGE IS POWER, GUARD IT WELL" (The Blood Ravens battlecry)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hoth system

Richard's POV

Dark Council

Imperial 2nd Fleet

The Retribution (Imperial Dreadnought), Bridge

I stood with the Captain, Admiral, and the bridge crew of the Retribution, My Flagship. "My lord captain Piett and General Veers await your orders as well as the fleet" The comm officer said. "Admiral move into attack position of the Imperial Fleet, Have half our fighters, bombers, and bombers acompany the landing force, Prepare the ground forces as well the second we begin the orbital battle they will begin landing, and contact Piett and Veers tell them to begin attacking the imperial forces, I will also be accompanying the landing force" I said. "Yes my lord, we shall commence" The Admiral said.

I headed for the elevator at the back of the bridge and prepared myself for the battle ahead. Upon reaching the main hanger I could see multiple companies boarding their transports and multiple Vanguards and Sith doing the same. "I will be taking the lead transport down to the surface" I said to the commander who was at the lead transport. "Yes my lord" He replied boarding after me.

Dalton's POV

Echo Base, Command Center

I Stood with Saponza and Jennica as I was giving orders for the Rebels I was in charge of. "Sir's another fleet just came out of hyperspace on the other edge of the system their on their way here" The Comm officer said. "Imperial Reinforcements ?" Saponza asked. "They have the upper hand they don't need any reinforcements" Captain Eclipse said.

"The AT-AT's are turning around" someone called. "What are they turning for ?" Jennica asked. "Their firing upon the snowtroopers, and the ships in orbit a firing at each other" another person called.

"Any idea who is leading the rebeling forces ?" Eclipse asked. "Yes it's Captain Firmus Piett and General Maximillian Veers" another person said. "I know the other fleet they're here to help" one of the people from our anonymous suppliers said.

"How do you know ?" Leia asked. "I am an imperial agent of the New Empire, they wish to see the Republic brought back" He said. "How do you plan to aid us against the Empire ?" I asked.

"The New Empire has something the Galactic Empire doesn't have or lacks" He said. "What is that ?" Starkiller asked. "We have many Jedi and Sith who will die to do what's right" He said. "How many of both do you have ?" Kota asked.

"400,000 Sith, and 400,000 Jedi they go by the name the Vanguard order now though" He replied. "How can their be that many" Kota said. "10,000 from both are veterns of the Great Galactic War, 10,000 veterns from the Sith Empire and 10,000 veterns of the Galactic Republic" The Imperial said.

"What do you mean a Sith Empire ?" Jennica asked. "Oh right the Republic and their Jedi thought that just stop mentioning and destroying any records of the Sith Empire will make it so the Empire never existed" He said obviously agitated. "So we have been supplied and aided by the Sith" Kota said.

"Yes so we can finally perhaps end this war the Jedi and Sith have been fighting since the discovery of the Force after all the sith and jedi a basically the same" He said. "What do you mean the same ?" Starkiller asked. "Oh that's right everyone forgot but not imperial intelligence, The first Sith were exiled jedi who thought the jedi should lead the republic but were defeated during one of the first war's between the sith and jedi, almost all conflicts are just extensions of that very conflict, so you can say the Republic has been suffering because of the jedi and sith hating each other but that will end when the Empire crumbles and the Republic rises again" He said.

Then a red lightsaber started to emarge from a door "Is that one of your sith ?" Kota asked. "No they're still enroute" The imperial said. "Then start clearing out of here I'll deal with this" Starkiller said engaging his twin lightsabers. "You heard the man let's get moving to the secondary command center" Saponza said with which everyone started to evacuate the command center except for kota.

Richard's POV

Imperial landing zone, Hoth

I got out of the shuttle and saw a AT-AT and Veers aproach. "The way to the base is clear somewhat for the aproach of the Forces my lord" He said saluting me. "Thank you for saving us some forces to fight Veers you may return to your AT-AT and begin leading the push on the Empire's landing site, I'll lead my men to Echo Base" I said walking away to join up with the advancing imperials.

(30 minutes later)

"My lord we're in sight of Echo Base looks like some snowtroopers are still ducking it out with Rebels, orders" The commander asked. "Simple charge" I said walking forward while my forces charged the snowtroopers from behind easily slaughtering them. I aproached a the bunker. "You owe me and my men for that flank, where are your commanders ?" I asked.

"I don't know who you are but if your an enemy of the empire then you might want to speek with Commander Dalton he's inside" The rebel said. "Good, Commander you and your men hold this position and start helping the Rebels retake some ground" I said entering the bunker. "Yes sir" He replied heading to the troops.

I began to move through the base and found several dead rebels until I reached the command center and I saw two jedi fighting a sith. "Excuse me is this a private fight or can anyone join ?" I asked engaging the crimson blade of my lightsaber. "Who are you ?" The sith asked me since I had the iconic blade of the sith.

"I am Darth Savage of the Dark Council with the New Empire, I am a descendant of the Sith Species native to Korriban and I am a Dark Lord of the Sith" I said. "There was no natives to korriban or a sith species" The sith said. "Then you have farther proved my suspicion the sith of this age are not worth the title of Sith because they no nothing of the True Sith, or the Pureblooded Sith, you are no sith but I am and it brings me great joy to kill you, you false sith" I said shooting force lightning from my fingertips at him.

I pushed everything that I had into the attack my memories of the academy on korriban, of my master, and then of my wife and that was when I stopped the attack and leapt at the sith. I attempted to get several slashes in as well as the two jedi but the false sith just dodged with an effort. "You are slowing soon you will become a part of the force and either I or one of these jedi will be the one that landed the blow" I said.

"How can you put so much effort into your force attacks there's no sith that aren't aligned with the empire" The false sith asked. "I was taught by the Overseers of the Academy on Korriban, I was born and raised on Dromund Kaas, and I am a veteran of the Great Galactic War, now die" I said as the sith was shot in the back a few times, the second he fell I saw several rebels and imperial soldiers with steaming blasters "Sorry for the delay but Veers was late to send some reinforcements" The commander said aproaching me.

"So your a sith who wants the jedi order and republic to survive ?" The older jedi asked. "Yes, I think the jedi and republic have payed enough for the genocide they attempted to do to the sith at the end of the Great Hyperspace War" I said putting my lightsaber in my robes. "Sir the fleet reports the Empire is pulling out, We should rejoin the rest of the armada" The commander said.

"Armada ?" The younger of the two jedi asked. "Yes we were part of a massive Armada that was heading to liberate the Tingle Arm, We broke off to aid captian Piett & general Veers, most likely our puppet governments are acting now" I said. "What do you mean puppet governments ?" The older jedi asked obviously a bit shocked.

"Serpindal, Belkanan, Ruuria, Balmora, Taris, Mandalore, and the Lothal sector are actually part of our empire as well as Onderaan" I said to them. "Then if you were part of an armada why aren't you returning to it ?" The younger jedi asked. "I think Grand Moff Quinn can defeat anything this Galactic Empire can throw at him" I said.

"Sir the Mandalore is preparing to carry out his part of the plan as well as the new Hutt Cartel" The commander said. "What is their part of your plan exactly ?" The older jedi asked. "The Mandalore will have his forces Block the Hidian Way trade route, while the Hutt Cartel will put bounties on leaders of the Empire" I said. "Then what will your armada do ?" The younger jedi asked.

"The Empire probably still has a problem with the senate, while they are debating on the best strategy the armada will attack entire sectors, while my fleet acts as a menace to the core worlds mainly my fleet will attack Kuat" I said. "Your force may be massive but I don't think you'll be able to take Kuat" The older jedi said. "I am not taking Kuat, I'm destroying the shipyards there and other Imperial shipyards" I said shocking them.

"We're copying the same strategy that Darth Vitiate made to defeat the republic, but we had to change several parts to match the situation" The commander said. "What factors had to change from his original plan ?" The older jedi asked. "The main military are clones so they'll be able to re-deploy more frequently, and there's no jedi to fight so we'll be relying on taking this Kamino to put a halt on this advantage" I said.

"It also sounds like you hate this Darth Vitiate" The younger jedi said. "He was a madman he planned to devour the force itself killing both the sith and jedi and all life in the galaxy but we stopped him, or so we thought he returned decades later with the Eternal Empire and devistated both the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, we don't know if we successfully killed him, if he is still alive somehow he's probably out there now waiting for a way to destroy both the jedi and the sith again" I said. "Where is the rest of your armada ?" The older jedi asked me as we started heading further into the base.

"It's beginning the invasion in the Tingle Arm why ?" I asked. "How long has your empire existed ?" The younger one asked. "A few centuries before the clone wars started when the first small amount of us arrived, then we got our numbers a few years ago when the majority of our force finally arrived" The commander said.

We then reached what appeared to be a secondary command center and one of the agents aproached me."My lord it is a great honor to see the famous Darth Savage" The agent said bowing his head at me. "What did he mean by famous ?" The older jedi asked. "I was the only member of the Dark Council to be revealed as a Revanite, then to be the only revanite that didn't follow Revan when he somehow survived the attack on the foundry" I said.

"He also survived an assassination attempt by the Eternal Empire while he was on Dromund Kaas" The agent said. "What I find strange is how 1 sith lord could do what entire empires of sith couldn't" I said. "What's that ?" A young woman asked. "Destroyed the Jedi Order and Took control of the Republic" I said.

"Maybe because their were less sith then what could easily be noticed by the Jedi and it was planned for centuries" The younger jedi said. "And there's all these reports on the holonet about whole planets declaring themselves independent from the empire and part of a New Empire even the whole Lothal Sector, and a massive armada in the Tingle Arm" A rebel said. "That is our doing those planets have been loyal to our empire for quite some time, and now that we're attacking their showing their true loyalty and our hidden forces are emerging on those planets to liberate them from imperial rule" I said.

"Wait to have that many puppet governments you'd have to have been preparing since before the clone wars for this exact moment" The older jedi said. "Because we have, from the shadows we've been preparing for the Rise of the Empire with the construction of our armada and setting up puppet governments to undermine the Galactic Empire" I said. "You are the ones who have been creating all these new problems for the empire aren't you" The younger jedi said.

"Yes we provoked the hutts to make a new Hutt Cartel and we reformed the Mandalorian/ Sith Alliance, you are the only ones who know of sith involvement in these matters" I said. "The Hutts won't aid the Rebellion, the New Empire or the Galactic Empire without provocation" The commander said. "And now I must report to the Emperor of the victory here and prepare my fleet for it's next assignment" I said walking away.

"I have been wondering something, Why is it your skin has a red tint to it ?" The younger jedi asked as I was walking away. "I have a slightly higher amount of pure sith DNA then normal" I said. "What does that mean ?" The man across the room asked. "It means I am descended from the original species of the Sith, the race that was native to korriban, which was were the Sith Order got their name from, the species is actually just called Sith" I said continuing to walk away.

"You will most likely gain more weapons, ships and forces now that we are known to the greater galaxy" The commander said to the Rebels. "Commander send word to Veers and Piett we're leaving" I said. "Yes my lord" The commander replied.

Agent Tysaras's POV

Lothal System, Old Senate Building

I stood with minister Tua and several Imperial Guards as well as 2 vanguards and 2 sith. "By now the army should be defeating the last of the Empire's garrison here minister, The defense fleet should arrive in a few hours with reinforcements to help defend Lothal from any counterattack the empire can luanch" I said. "And what about you my dear advisor ?" Tua asked me. "I have been assigned to be you advisor and you have been decided to be this worlds Planetary Governess" I said to her.

"What about the Rebels in the system ?" She asked me. "The fleet will fill them in on the situation, I have already contacted the Emperor he has assigned several dozens of Sith and Vanguards, as well as a few battalions of Imperial Soldiers to this system to keep it secure and a couple Commando platoons" I said. "What do you think is the wisest course of action now ?" She asked me.

"What ever you think is right my lady" I said. "Well aren't you a gentleman" She said. "Guards leave us" I said getting the guards to leave the room and the sith and vanguard left as well.

Osiris's POV

The Tingle Arm

The Devistator (The Emperors Flagship)

I watched from the throne on my flagship's bridge as the Imperial fleet crumbled to the power of a true empire. "My leige the Dark Council and Vanguard council are assembled as well as the Military Command" My Wrath said. "Very good I will leave immediately, alert me if there's something of interest" I said leaving the bridge for the specialised comm room.

(Several minutes later)

I entered the comm room and saw that most of the council members from the dark and vanguard order were not there but the military command was mostly there.

Imperial Military Command:

Malavai Quinn- Imperial Grand Moff

Maxwell Smith- Imperial High General

Zol- Imperial High Admiral

Jackson Frost- Keeper (Head of Imperial Intelligence)

Dalton- Imperial Grand General

Raidon- Imperial Supreme Commander (Head of the Imperial commandos"

Sal'vana- Imperial High Commander

Molaner- Imperial Sky Commander

The Dark Council:

Richard (Darth Savage)

Andrew (Darth Metta)

Michael "Mike" (Darth Vulkram)

Zandar (Darth Lazarus)

The Vanguard Council:

Humphrey Wolf- Vanguard Battlemaster

Kira Carseen Wolf- Vanguard Grandmaster

Jaese Willsaam- Vanguard High Master

Jackson Overland- Vanguard High Master

Lilly Overland- Vanguard High Master

I looked at each of them, each was using a hologram. "Darth Savage, status of the Rebels on Hoth ?" I asked. "They are secured as well as Captain Piett and General Veers as well as their troops" He replied. "Good prepare to attack the Kuat Shipyards" I said. "Yes my emperor" He replied.

"Frost status of Lothal and our governments ?" I asked. "They are awaiting the reinforcement fleets to bolster their defenses my lord" He replied. "Excellent as soon as we finish this engagement break off their support fleets" I said. "By your orders" Frost said back.

"Quinn status of the armada ?" I asked my long time friend. "We have lost hardly a few ships, we still have the advantage even after the armada breaks apart" He replied. "And the 10th fleet, is it prepared for the attack on Kamino ?" I asked.

"Yes sir, My fleet is awaiting the go ahead" Humphrey said. "Our agent on kamino will alert Keeper Frost of the right opportunity for your force to attack that planet" I said. "Yes sir" I got as a reply.

"And what of the other thing, the dark presence we sensed just prior to our attack ?" I asked. "I sent several vanguards, sith, and several companies of commandos to Yavin IV as a response and we lost contact shortly after they landed, when the reinforcements arrived they found them all dead and a holo message it said I will have my revenge" Kira said. "Do you think it's Vitiate ?" Jackson asked. "The report shows evidence, it is him, orders sir ?" Frost asked.

"Keep this from getting out to the Rebellion or the Empire we can't give Vitiate that amount of power" I said. "What should we do about him then" Andrew asked. "We keep tabs out for any massive amounts of dark side energy's" I said.

Osiris's POV

Comm room

I sensed it, I looked and saw the Dark Council and the Vanguard Council sensed it as well. "It is him he's still alive" I said. "We should start preparing to alter our plans, if Vitiate is going to align with the galactic empire he'll tell them of his old plan the one that brought the republic to it's knees" Richard said.

"Darth Savage prepare immediately to attack Kuat, Humphrey prepare your force to attack Kamino i'll send the 9th fleet to support you, if you can't take Kamino then make sure that the Empire can't use it again and bombard their cloning facilities and send them down into the worlds oceans" I said. "Yes my lord" Richard said back. "As you wish sir" Humphrey said back.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Now this I believe is my longest chapter ever and I hope people won't be agitated at the fact of vitiate's return. And anyone wants an OC to appear or be in my fanfic just PM me the description, background, and who they are aligned with I am only allowing their to be two more Dark Council members and Vanguard Council members.

Everyone this is the only thing I had to add to my chapter becuase of a review, I am giving people a chance to have their characters appear just message me their class and the basic facts about them and how they should be written. I am only accepting a smuggler, bounty hunter, imperial agent, sith inquisitor, and a jedi consular.

Knowledge is power Guard it well


	3. Chapter 3

Star wars the return of the old republic Chapter 3

Richard's POV

Hyperspace (en-route to Kuat), The Retribution, Bridge

5 Hours later

I was standing in the briefing room with the rest of the head flight commanders, and captains. "Now when we exit hyperspace prepare for immediate attack while the bombers are being prepared we will keep our distance from the shipyard and go dark hopefully that will make the imperials think nothing of our exit, When the bombers are ready the fleet will make a push on the shipyard and half the fighter and interceptors of the fleet will acompany the bombers the other half will remain with the fleet, once the imperial fleet is destroyed or withdrawals the fleet will join in on the destruction of the shipyards" I said going over the plan. "What if the empire sends reinforcements my lord, I dont think we have the forces to hold them off ?" The captain asked. "That's why we are destroying the shipyards not capturing them" I said.

"We are also sacrificing our transports, Move any forces off them and on to our battleships, Then fill them with as much explosives they can carry" I said to them. "My lord with the armada in the tingle arm and the rebels spread out through out the galaxy, I doubt the empire will have that many ships to spare" One of the captains said. "We must be prepared for anything, now return to your ships we will begin the attack upon my word" I said leaving.

3 HOURS LATER

KUAT SYSTEM

I stood on the bridge and looked out at the fleet, I felt something I haven't felt in years, adrenaline. "My lord the fleet is all prepared, and our agents report their is a small fleet protecting the shipyards, Most of the defense fleet is attacking the tingle arm" The admiral said. "Luanch the attack, and remember to keep the transports away from any danger" I said. "It'll be done my lord" She said heading to the front of the bridge with me following.

We slowly aproached the shipyard "My lord the agents are blocking any transmission from leaving the system, They are not going to receive any reinforcements unless the force was already heading here" She said. "We are being hailed by the lead star destroyer my lord" A comm officer said. "Put it through I wish for our enemy to see my face before the battle begins" I said.

Then a hologram of a man appeared "Unknown ships you are entering restricted space leave at once" The man said. "Attention Imperial dog, I am Darth Savage of the New Empire, I am your destroyer and the soon to be ghost that will haunt the core worlds and imperial shipyards" I said to him. "You are mad, you can not take these shipyards from the empire and hold them" He said, I just laughed. "I didn't say I was taking these shipyards, take comfort in the fact that these shipyards will share the fate of your fleet" I said using the force and start choking the man. "I am your death, and soon to be the destroyer of the Kuat Shipyards, Goodbye Captain Jan" I said snapping his neck. The comms then went to life with battle reports as our two fleets began their battle.

I watched as the small fleet did their best to stop my attack but what hope did they have, none as slowly but surely their small fleet was destroyed. "Admiral send in the transports and prepare the bombers" I said. "Yes my lord" She said giving out my orders, I could also sense escape pods filled with the crew of the destroyed fleet. "And dispatch several fighter squadrons to destroy all but one of those escape pods, the only escape pod to survive will be the one closest to my ship" I said.

I then witnessed transports blow up around the shipyards and bombers destroy the shipyards. "My lord the shipyards are destroyed and only one escape pod remains, orders ?" The admiral asked. "We head to the staging post and replenish our forces" I said exiting the bridge.

Humphrey's POV

New Order (Old Republic warship (the one that looks like the endar spire))

Hyperspace (en-route to kamino)

2 hours later

I stood on the bridge as the rest of the fleet was preparing for the battle that would surely follow after we exit hyperspace. "Master vanguard we should be exiting hyperspace shortly" The captain said. "What of Savage's attack ?" I asked the twi'lek. "His attack was a success, by now the empire will most likely be looking around the core worlds for him rather then be worried about Kamino" He said.

"Remember as soon as we exit hyperspace we must clear the way for the landing forces" I said. "Sir there has been a back up plan put into effect that needs your approval" The commando captain said. "What is it ?" I asked for some reason I didn't like the way he was leading this.

"Some in the military command want to restart the Power Guard project" He said. "I know that project, they have my approval, who else approved ?" I asked. "The members of the Dark Council have approved as well as most of the commanders" He said. "Most what do you mean ?" I asked.

"Some of the vanguard councillors think that it is an attempt to replace the force sensitives, but I assure you sir it is not like that" He said. "What do you know of the Power Guard project sir ?" The captain asked. "That is a story for another time" I said as the fleet exited hyperspace.

"Keep the transports in the back of the fleet, all heavy ships take point, cruisers follow behind in support, half of the frigates start preparing to stop any bombers targeting the transports, the rest of the frigates fall in with the cruisers to provide covering fire if they need to pull back" I said over the fleets comms. "Sir we do have one of the imperial Power Guards from the war, I think it would be good to test it in the ground battle" The commander said. "I agree with you commander when we begin the assault the Power Guard can take point" I said.

"But first we have to take care of the orbital defenses" The captain said. "Prepare to launch the attack on my word" I said looking at all the ships dropping out of hyperspace. "All ships are present and accounted for, waiting on your orders sir" The captain said.

"Launch the attack" I shouted into the fleets comms. "All ships fall into position and all wings check in" The captain said into the fleets comms. I saw all the ships fall into position and then the fighters, interceptors, and bombers start to leave their hangers.

"Furry squadron standing by", "Fighter wings 1 to 20 standing by", "Interceptor wings 1 to 10 standing by", "Bomber wings 1 to 40 standing by", "Fighter wings 21 to 40 standing by", "Interceptor wings 11 to 20 standing by" We heard over the fleets comms. "All attack wings begin your assault, all defense wings keep those bombers from getting through to the transports, and have the gunners prepare to aid them as well as worry about borders" I said into the fleet comms. "He we go everyone, lets show these dogs the power of the empire" I heard someone say.

"Furry squadron worry about any forces that try to leave the system we can't let them bring back reinforcements" I said through the comms. "Copy that sir no one will escape the battle" The lead Fury pilot said through the comms. "I want to make sure we won't be sure be don't stay in a prolonged battle, if we do then we're facing a problem" I said through the fleets comms letting the fleet know we can't stay to long.

I watched the battle and saw how few ships got even close to our fleet, I was feeling rather good about the attack then something happened. "Sir we have been ordered to pull off our attack" The captain said. "We can't pull off the attack their starting to break" I said back. "Sir we got word from our agents there is a Imperial Battle Group heading here comprised of 40 Star Destroyers and the massive ship called the Executor" The captain said.

"Pull all wings back and prepare to jump to the armada" I yelled. "Yes sir" The captain said heading to the front of the bridge. As we jumped to hyperspace I went back to my quarters 'How could they have known our attack on Kamino' I thought to myself.

I started to wonder what could have lead that battle group to head to Kamino. 'Was it protocol that if they lost Kuat they had to defend Kamino or did they know about our attack' I thought as I entered my quarters and went straight to the bed. I lay down and started to go through what all this could mean in my head.

I continued until I realised something, I immediately rushed to hologram room. Once I reached it I ordered the officer to contact the emperor. After a few minutes the image of Osiris appeared "What do you have to report about the attack on kamino ?" He asked.

"The imperial sent reinforcements before we could even finish off the fleet, we jammed their comms and prevented any ship from escaping" I said. "And yet they somehow knew of our attack, it couldn't have been Vitiate because he doesn't know the plan" He replied. "I also believe Vitiate is planning something more" I said.

"And what makes you think this ?" He asked. "He is helping the Galactic Empire which has multiple disgraces to the name of Sith in it, and yet his ultimate plan has always been to rid the galaxy of force sensitives and all life" I said. "So you believe he is going to use the Empire to get his power back and do his original plan ?" He asked me.

"Yes, we must act quickly if the sith, vanguards, and jedi are to survive" I said. "I'll contact the Rebels and alert them of this, we can not allow Vitiate to gain power" He said. I then headed to my quarters to sleep after all that has happened.

AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry for not updating for a while but I have school going on. I also would like to answer someones question. No not all of them The Bounty Hunter is referenced by Death Watch at a later point. And the smuggler wasn't part of the force that came to the future but is mentioned by a smuggler I plan to put in later. The only characters here are the jedi, sith, trooper, and agent.

I also plan to add anyones characters from the old republic at some point when I get their description, how they act (so I know how to write them) and how that person wants them to appear.

The options for that are either:

A) Mentioned

B) Referenced

C) Survived and now is a member of the Imperial Command, Vanguard Council, or the Dark Council.

And I would like to know what people think should happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

Star wars the return of the old republic Chapter 4

The Devistator, Bridge

Osiris's POV

I was sitting on the throne of my flacgship while the technicians prepared for my message to the Known Galaxy, I then noticed My aprentice, my son give me the signal that we were ready. "Attention residents of the Known Galaxy I am Darth Wrath The Emperor of the Resurgent Empire, We have watched and waited for the right time to announce our presence to you, We have been supplying the Alliance To Restore The Republic for sometime now, But now we are going to play a more active role in this war, To Emperor Palpatine or should I call you Darth Sidious I know you are a Sith Lord the same one that started The Clone Wars, I wish to warn you of Valkorion The former Emperor of The Sith or as he may have called himself Darth Vitiate, He will betray you to take your empire and forge a new sith empire which he will destroy, To the rest of the people of The Empire rejoice your Liberation is at hand" I said as the Broadcast ended. "Status of the armada ?" I asked. "We are still waiting for Savage's Fleet to arrive" Quinn said.

"We will hold the Tingle Arm and Contact the Defence Fleets and have them be reinforced by Fleets 2 through 5 we can't let the Empire lay siege to any world in our Empire" I said. "Yes My Lord" The comm officer said. "And contact Darth Valran, have him destroy the Kessel Spice Mines, While Having Darth Meta Liberate Ryloth, and have Darth Solace prepare to Liberate Naboo, and Have the Military Command prepare to start the Power Guard project it's time to see if that Republic General knew what he was doing and have the Guanlet prepare it's weapons and target any imperial ship that dare head to Korriban" I said. "Yes My Lord" Quinn said back.

"And have Darth Vulkram and his apprentice prepare to head to the Lothal System" I said. "Yes my lord" One of the Dark Council Guards said back bowing. "Father why are they going to Lothal ?" My son asked. "There is still Imperial forces there hiding and launching hit and run attacks, He will lead a force to both meet with the lothal rebels and to destroy what remains of the Empire's influence there" I said.

Mike's POV

4 Days Later

Lothal Spaceport

I exited the shuttle with my apprentice and 4 Dark Council Guards flanking us. "My Lord, What brings you to Lothal if I am allowed to know ?" The Twi'Lek asked. "I am here to speak with the Governor and the Rebels" I said walking past her followed by my apprentice and the Guards.

As I walked to the old senate building I couldn't help but appreciate the atmosphere. It reminded me of my homeworld Balmora, I still remembered very well the fighting there. As we aproached the old senate building the new guards of it kneeled to me and my entourage as we entered.

When the elevator reached the meeting floor I could hear the conversation between the governor and the Rebels. I entered the room with my apprentice and guards shocking the governor. "My Lord I wasn't expecting you to arrive so soon, had I known I would have had..." She said before I raised my hand to silence her. "Let this be known Governor Tau I care not for big ceremonies I only want to finish my work here so I can get back to fighting the Empire" I said. "Who are you ?" One of the holograms of the Rebels asked.

"I am Darth Vulkram, I am a Sith Lord a true Sith not these excuses for sith that Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, and their Inquisitors resemble" I said. "My master is a vetern of The Great Galactic War fought between the Sith Empire and The Galactic Republic in the era of the old republic, so know your place" My apprentice said. "Your a Sith Lord ?" The person who I could tell was a commander. "No I am a Dark Lord of The Sith, a member of The Dark Council as my guards should be a massive hint" I said gesturing to the 4 Guards.

"What do you want ?" The Togruta asked. "I am simply looking to finish off the last remnants of the Galactic Empires forces here after that I will depart for the armada and join in the long push towered the Galactic Core" I said. "My lord I have had Troopers and Sith looking all over the city, there are none in the city" Tau said.

"That is where you are failing your only searching the cities you must also search the surrounding land" I said. "What exactly did you contact us for ?" The Clone asked. "I wish to see if you would like to strike at the last Imperial Troops here, they have no way out with the Fleet in orbit they can't leave the system" I said.

"What will you be doing then ?" The Twi'Lek asked. "I will be leading my troops against a Fort nearby all you need to do is mop up small camps" I said. "I have a feeling that was a tuant" The Togruta said. "Sorry old habits die hard and I am happy for that" I said.

Nar Shadaa, Imperial Research Facility

3 Hours Later

Darth Thanaton's POV

I stood inside the facility as scientists went to work bringing up old Republic files of the Power Guard project. From what the files showed it appeared that the Power Guards were meant to be on par with both Sith and inadvertently the Jedi as well. I almost laughed when I saw the reason for the project.

'So our attack on coruscant caused the general to want to make a force equal to that of Force Sensitives on the chance that the Jedi wouldn't be able to help the Republic in a second war' I thought to myself. When I saw what they did to the person who would be a Power Guard I was reminded of an old enemy. 'This reminds me of Darth Scotia but Scotia also had the force where these Power Guards could never achieve that' I thought to myself smirking.

I turned to the head scientist who was a Twi'Lek "Doctor Tal' lork when should the first squad of the new Power Guards mark 2 be ready ?" I asked him. "If no problems arise we should have a squad ready in 3 weeks at the earliest" He said back. "Good keep me informed of the projects status, I must go and report to the Dark Council on this" I said leaving. "Yes My Lord" I heard as a reply as I left the room.

When I reached my ship I immediately headed to the Holo terminal. When the images of the rest of the Dark Council appeared, minus Darth Vulkram, I began my report. "Ha the Galactic Empire won't be able to hold out long once we start sending the Power Guards to the frontlines" Darth Mallice said.

"We must be carful though, Darth Thanaton should we lose Nar Shadaa you must copy all the files of the Power Guard project then destroy the originals and Kill the scientists" Darth Metta said. "I have already begun copying the files, we won't lose this project, nor will the Galactic Empire get their hands on this knowledge" I said back. Then the Emperor entered the hologram and we all knealed to him.

"Rise my Dark Council, We must prepare for the long push into the Galactic Core, and Darth Metta head to Korriban you will head the teachings at the academy" The Emperor said. "Darth Savage you are being given leave to return to your estate on Dromund Kaas to spend some time with your wife before the war fully begins, Until then Darth Millaton will take your place on the Ghost Fleet" The Emperor added. "Yes My Lord" Both Savage and Metta replied bowing their heads.

Then the holograms of the Vanguard High Council appeared. "Ah Grandmaster Carseen have you councillors been informed of the new target to liberate ?" The Emperor asked her. "Yes I have it is going to be a great kindness to the Twi'Leks when we liberate Ryloth" The Grandmaster said. "Good Darth Lazarus you will take 9th fleet and join Master Jackson Overland and 8th fleet on the liberation of Ryloth" The Emperor said.

"I must also bring up that the Galactic Empire sent reinforcements to Kamino while my Husband was still fighting for the orbit and no transmission was ever sent out by the defenders" The Grandmaster said. "We have either a mole in Imperial Intelligence or Darth Vitiate is in fact aligned with the Galactic Empire which is going to make this war more difficult then it already was" The Emperor said. "We need a plan eliminate Vitiate" Humphrey said.

"That will be tricky given that he will most likely well defended, but we can try to draw him out" The Emperor said. "Draw him out, how will we do that ?" Master Lilly Overland asked. "Simple here's what we will do..." The Emperor said.

Lothal, Imperial Fort

4 Days Later

Mike's POV

I stood outside the burning fort with my remaining 400 Sith Troopers out of 600 and my apprentice as the Rebels aproached. "Ah Jedi and your Rebels this has been a great victory and liberation for the sector" I said. "Why do you care about the Republic and the Jedi though, Kanan told me the sith hated both and wanted to destroy them ?" The younger of the three force sensitives asked. "Did he tell you the reason for that ?" I asked him. "Yes he said that the sith crave power and the Jedi and republic stood against that "He said.

"That is Jedi lies, The real reason is the First Sith were actually among the First Jedi after the order discovered Tython and the Force, They thought that since they had the power that they should rule the republic while the other Jedi believed that it should be the non-Force sensitives who should rule it. A war broke out leading to the defeat of Rouge Jedi Master Rajavari, who mind you was behind the Jedi Council being created, and his forces. Rajavari perished and so did his apprentices, the last of the Rouge Jedi were exiled after dawning the name Dark Jedi" I said. "What exactly happened after that then ?" The older looking male force sensitive who I could guess was Kanan. "They finally crashed landed on Korriban where the found the ancient Red Skin race, The Sith. The Dark Jedi then ruled over them and eventually created the Order of The Sith Lords and dawned the Titles Dark Lords of the Sith. And centuries later they attacked the Republic but failed, This was the Great Hyperspace War" I said to them.

"And the Sith went mad and started fighting everything " The Togruta force sensitive said. "That is not what happened, The Sith Empire lay defeated and The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic at the time had the Republic military and the Jedi commit genocide on the Sith people. It was at this time that Valkorion who at the time Darth Vitiate performed an ancient Sith ritual that wiped all life from his homeworld so he would gain immortality, he returned to Korriban while the Republic was heading there and warned the Sith people of the Genocide that was coming around 30 percent of Korriban followed him and fled while the remaining 70 percent decided to stay and defend their Homeworld. And so the Republic and Jedi thought the Sith extinct, When they were in the Unknown Regions just arriving on the forgotten Sith Colony of Dromund Kaas" I said. "That's impossible Dromund Kaas is nothing but a myth" Kanan said shocked.

"What is Dromund Kaas? "The young one asked. "It was rumored to be the capital of the Sith Empire and was a Nexus of The Dark Side Ezra, But the Masters said it was a myth and that the true world was Korriban" Kanan said to the young one. "And for sometime we were told the Korriban itself was a myth as well as the Sith race and that the desert world we were taught about was called Moraband until a Jedi Knight returned almost half insane and called the world Korriban the birth place of the Sith it was then that we started calling the planet by its name" The Togruta said.

"Then for the next millennia the Sith began to rebuild the Sith Empire and a military that would wipe out the Republic and it's Jedi defenders. But at some point two Jedi found Dromund Kaas and The Reborn Sith Empire, they made a fatal mistake though" I said. "What was that ?" Ezra asked. "They attempted to assassinate the Sith Emperor who was still Darth Vitiate, They failed and were tortured for weeks one fell after the first few days the other fell after several weeks. They were then sent to their force which equaled a third of the Republic Military and I think a tenth of the Jedi Order, they corrupted them then Returned to the Republic proclaiming themselves Sith Lords, Funny they left Heroes and returned as Conquerors" I said.

"Who were these two Jedi ?" The Togruta asked. "The Jedi Revan and Alek or as they went by then the Sith Lords Darth Revan and Darth Malak. The jedi made a mistake when they gave Revan a chance at redemption by erasing his memories they also lost the Knowledge of the Sith Empire. After Revan destroyed his own Empire and Married Jedi Knight Bastila Shan he went to the Unknown Regions where he was captured once again. He was freed by Darth Scourge and the Jedi Exile Meetra Surik and went on to make another attempt on Vitiate's life but this time their was loss, Meetra Surik was killed by Scourge after he had a vision of who would really strike down Vitiate, Then the astromech that was with Revan was destroyed by the Emperor and Revan was put in Stasis where the Emperor would siphon of his power Darth Scourge then was named the Emperor's Wrath" I said. "But in the archives there's no reference to Darth Revan just Jedi Master Revan" Kanan said.

"Then the Sith Empire was finally ready after 300 years of preperation was complete and he waged war against the Republic and the Jedi and even took back Korriban, this was known as The Great Galactic War, but his forces were slowed and Revan interfered, you see since Vitiate was siphoning off Revans power Revan could manipulate him slightly, so he made the Dark Council offer a peace treaty to be signed on Alderaan, But there was another plan at work as well, when the majority of the Republic fleet was spread thin there was almost nothing defending Coruscant, So 4 Sith Fleets combined to create a Battlegroup led by Grand Moff Rycus Kilran who would earn the title 'Butcher of Coruscant' and The Sith Lord Darth Malgus attacked Coruscant. Malgus lead a force of 200 Sith Lords and 1,000 Sith Troopers mixed with Sith Marines and a Bounty Hunter to attack the Jedi Temple, they Succeeded and Killed everyone inside the Temple then they destroyed it, The Temple was still standing but was in ruins, And then they took the Senate Tower and held all of Coruscant hostage forcing the Republic and Jedi to Sign the Document dubbed The Treaty of Coruscant" I said. "We never were taught or even found any evidence of that Sith Empire or the Great Galactic War or this Treaty of Coruscant" The Togruta said. "So your Masters must have thought it would be wise to just wipe away any evidence of it existing and hoped that it would fade away huh" My apprentice said.

"Wait you said Valkorion is this Darth Vitiate what happened to him because on that transmission it said he was with The Galactic Empire ?" The female Twi'Lek asked stepping forward. "Darth Vitiate was Struck down by Vanguard Battlemaster Humphrey Wolf, Who at the time was called 'The Hero of Tython', Vitiate returned though decades later as Valkorion, The Emperor of the Eternal Empire. He waged a war against both the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic, We were part of a massive strike force to destroy him. But we attacked a research base and were transported here at different times leading to our Empire being built" I said finishing the story. "So Valkorion has lived for millennia and just now returns, What does he want ?" Ezra asked.

"He wants to rid the Galaxy of all Force Sensitives Jedi, Sith. It doesn't matter, He also wishes to rid the Galaxy of all life so he will become a God" I said. "And before I forget" I added turning towards my apprentice, to which he knealed. "My apprentice you have done well and I have taught you all I know so you are no longer my apprentice, Henceforth you shall be known as Darth Salvak, Rise" I said to him he rose.

"Thank you My Master" He said bowing his head. "You will stay here and cordnate any Military Operation that needs be done and will be the Voice of The Dark Council while your here" I said to him. "What is the Dark Council ?" Kanan asked. "It is the Sith version of the Jedi High Council" I said getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going now ?" The Togruta asked. "I am retuning to The Armada to help prepare for war, I already have reports, The Kuat Shipyards have been destroyed and the force that went after a planet called 'Kamino' has been forced to retreat" I said. "So this is going to become a Galactic War isn't it ?" Kanan asked. "Yes it is, The remaining Jedi will be forced to decide now, Rather they help restore the Republic or not get involved, So make your choice Jedi" I said to him.

Darth Salvak's POV

(Darth Salvak is a sith pureblood)

I watched as my Master left, I was overjoyed that I now had the title of Darth, but I kept my excitement in check. I turned to the 400 assembled Troopers "Return to Base" I said to them. "Yes My Lord" The Commander replied.

"I noticed something, Darth Salvak your skin is red and I noticed that you have 4 fingers instead of 5, what exactly are you ?" Ezra asked. "I am a Sith Pureblood, I am descended from the Sith Race as are Darths Savage and Lazarus, although Darth Savage's only way of showing it is by the his skin being slightly red" I said. "Is it rare to be a Sith Pureblood ?" The Togruta asked.

"Yes the Sith Race is slowly dieing off, The Emperor has made a plan that Sith purebloods will not all take part in the war unless they want to so that the Sith can be saved" I said to them. I Then sensed something off I looked around before staying looking at them "Is something wrong ?" Ezra asked. "I have a unique ability to sense a persons Bloodline and I can sense that one of you is descended from The Sith" I said.

"How is that possible if the Sith race only just returned ?" Kanan asked. "Some Sith arrived decades after the Rule of Two was made so they could have descendents that live to this day" I said. "Is there a way to find out who it is ?" The Togruta asked. "Yes but you would have to go to Korriban, The Academy has a Holocron that can identify who it is" I said.

"Can't you bring it here ?" Ezra asked. "No I can't it's a relic of the past only a member of the Dark Council is allowed to move it but their apprentices can use it, except it must remain on Korriban so that the Overseers can identify which Acolytes are of Sith Blood" I said. "Will their be any danger to the Sector, Rebellion or us if we go to Korriban ?" Kanan asked.

"No the Rebellion is perfectly safe since now the Galactic Empire will focus on our Empire, and the Sector is safe as well with the Fleet here the Empire would have to send a massive ship to beat us back" I said. "And the Danger on Korriban ?" The Togruta asked. "Well there are Tukata, some Sith Spawns, Sith Spirits, and Korr Slugs so you'll most likely not die" I said. I saw Ezra looking at the people with them who weren't Force Sensitive.

"They can come as well but they can't take anything from Korriban and don't help the Acolytes on their Trials, if they do help the Acolytes then the Acolytes will be forced to do the Trial again" I said. "Then we will come, but why did you say they can't take anything from Korriban ?" The Togruta asked. "Smugglers became infamous for their looting of the Tombs in the Valley of the Sith Lords, That valley is the burial place of the Greatest Sith Lords" I said to them.

"Then when do we leave ?" The Cathar asked in an agitated voice, I smirked. "In a few hours, you will need these codes to get to Korriban in one piece" I said giving them a code disc. "Why do you say that ?" The mandalorian girl asked. "We have a space station called the Gauntlet, well it's the second Gauntlet the first was destroyed by a Republic Fleet, The Guantlet can destroy ships while their in Hyperspace, those codes will let its crew know not to shoot at you" I said.

Korriban, At Landing Pad next to the Sith Academy

2 Days Later

Ezra's POV

When we exited the Ghost I was shocked by what I saw. There was massive statues, some were being repaired while others were being tended to, and then there was a Massive building that looked like the Temples on Yavin 4 from what some Rebels told me. "Wow I wonder who those statues are of and what that big building is" I said. "It looks slightly like the Jedi Temple but the shape is different" Ahsoka said. "I have the feeling those are the statues of Sith Lords" Kanan said.

"Your right those are the statues of some of the Greatest Sith Lords whoever lived, The new ones are of Darth Wrath who is our Current Emperor, Darth Savage, myself, and Darth Vulkram. And that building is the Sith Academy, It has withstood the bombardment of the Republic Fleet at the end of the Great Hyperspace War, it has withstood The attack sent by the Eternal Empire, and it has withstood the tests of Time" Someone said. We turned and saw a person in Black Robes with his hood up, standing next to Darth Salvak "Who are you ?" Hera asked. "I am Darth Meta, Member of the Dark Council and currently Head Overseer of this Academy, Darth Salvak told me about what this is about so follow me" Darth Meta said walking towards the Sith Academy with us following.

As we were approaching the Academy we saw a Human standing infront of a Cathar male, a Twi'Lek female, a Human female, and a Sith Pureblood, who all looked injured. "I see our Togruta friend is not with you, neither can I sense him, I guess the Korr Slugs got him, Now return to your studies acolytes" The Sith said. "Yes Lord Harkun" They replied. "Who was that ?" Seb asked after we were out of hearing range of him.

"That was Overseer Harkun, He was once my mentor before I was taken as Darth Zash's apprentice, It's quite strange that he decided to accompany us and is now one of the top overseers here" Meta said. "Why was he acting like that though ?" Sabine asked. "There are two types of Overseers now, Those that stick with tradition and Those of the new age, if Your family is from the Old Empire you go to the Traditional Overseers, if your not from one of those families you go to the new Overseers" Meta said.

"Was he always that mean ?" Ahsoka asked. "Ya, You see when I first came to the Academy I was previously one of it's slaves I was with the other Acolytes that Harkun had brought in who were also previous slaves, alongside us was a Sith Pureblood named Ffon, I always hated Ffon, During my trials I was always sent to do things that should have killed me but I kept coming back, You see on other worlds Acolytes were allowed to kill each other outright but on Korriban the fact that it's the Birthplace of the Sith we had to follow rules meaning no killing each other, There was a way around this rule, we could kill each other in secret on our trials, But at the end of the trials I prevailed and became Zash's apprentice while she killed Ffon infront of me and Harkun, We respect each other" Meta said. "So what will happen if one of us is descended from the ancient Sith ?" Kanan asked

"That person will stay here and will be taught the true ways of the sith, The Sith Code, Their ancestors, and The Dark Side but you see we don't necessarily lose ourselves to the Dark Side, You are permitted to stay while they go through their Trials but you are not allowed to join them on their Trials or help them, and you don't need to worry about the Rebellion being in danger or the loss of the Lothal sector" Meta said as we entered a elevator.

"Is there different types of sith ?" Ahsoka asked. "Yes there is the Sith Warrior who can either follow the path of the Sith Juggernaut or the Sith Maraudar who prefer to use their lightsaber more then the force, Then there is the Sith Inquisitor who can either follow the path of the Sith Assassin or the Sith Sorcerer, We will find out which the person is best suited for" Meta said as we exited the elevator and entered a room and saw a cube on a pedestal.

Darth Meta aproached the cube and picked it up and brought it to use then it glowed when it was pointed at Me, Kanan, and Ahsoka. "What was that ?" I asked when the light died down and Meta was looking at it. "That was the Holocron, Lord Meta is now reading the results" Salvak said. Meta looked up at us then his stare lingered on me "What is your name young one ?" Meta asked me.

"Ezra Bridger" I answered him. "Then Ezra Bridger I declare you an Acolyte of the Sith, if you wish you are still able to learn the ways of the Jedi" Meta said. "Wait who is his sith ancestor ?" Kanan asked. "Tulak Hood, I am also his descendant" Meta said.

"Wait so is there going to be anything that will change if I agree ?" I asked. "You will learn both the ways of the Jedi and the ways of the Sith you can see it as you will be one of the few who can call themselves a Master of The Force" Meta said. "Master of The Force ?" Ahsoka asked. "It means if he learns all there is to teach he will be a Master of both the Light Side and the Dark Side, a true Master of The Force he will be on the same scale as Revan who was also a Master of The Force" Meta said.

"I agree to the teaching of both the Jedi and the Sith" I said. "Good now which one of you is teaching him the ways of the Jedi ?" Meta asked. "I am his Teacher" Kanan said to Meta. "Then you will have to stay here with him so you can continue to teach him the ways of the Jedi but he must decide if he wants to learn the ways of the Sith traditionally or the new way ?" Meta asked me. "Traditional" I said.

"Now to find out which path you will take" Meta said raising his hand and closing his eyes, I did the same. "You will be a Sith Inquisitor and your idle Overseer will be Harkun" Meta said opening his eyes. I was shocked at that, I saw the way he acted towered one of his Acolytes dieing and was told the way he treated Meta when he was an Acolyte.

"I will teach you about our ancestor, While Harkun will teach you the ways of the Sith, at the same time he will teach you the ways of the Jedi" Meta said pointing at Kanan. "Harkun will kill him" Ahsoka said shocked. "No he won't, Harkun may threaten you Ezras and he may even raise his hand against you, But it is I who decides where that strike will land" Meta said.

"And you four are permitted to stay if you wish, If you don't wish to stay you may leave now, But if you stay you will not be allowed to aid Ezra in his Trials or the other Acolytes with theirs and you are not permitted to enter the Valley of the Dark Lords decide now" Meta said. "What type of Sith was Tulak Hood ?" I asked Meta. "He was a Sith Sorcerer who had a affiliation with Sith Alchemy" Meta said back. "And you may encounter his spirit out in the Valley of the Dark Lords" Meta added.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Now this right here is I think my longest chapter on either FIMfiction or Here so yay for me. There also was meant to be a Smut part in this but I decided against it. I am also announcing there will be some parts of the story with Smut in them but I will let you know at the Chapter's beginning if there will be smut in that chapter.

I have also made several Ships in this fanfic, They are as follows:

\- Ezra/ Sabine

\- Savage/ Solace

\- Kanan/ Hera

\- Tysaras/ Tua (The Minister of Lothal from earlier in the series)

\- Humphrey/ Kira

\- Quinn/ Jaesa

\- Osiris/ Vette

Let me know which one you might read smut for. And the Jaesa in this is the slightly Dark Side Jaesa. I am thinking of writing the smut in probably chapter 7 to chapter 10, It will be in one of those chapters but just to warn you I am new to writing smut.

And the next chapter will probably be based on Ezra's training as a Sith and Jedi. It will also be where he starts to fall in love with Sabine and her the same although hers will be more subtle. I also want to know if I left anything out of the recap that Vulkram gave to the Rebels before leaving.

I will also be accepting characters up until I start chapter 8 then it will be over and I'll let my friends help make characters. And I would like you to PM me the character infor which the rules for them are in the previous chapters this will also be the last time I bring up the character creation until I do chapter 7. And PM me if I got the Inquisitor's ancestor wrong because I am certain it was Tulak Hood and PM me if I spelled it wrong or any of the characters names.

I am also looking for peoples opinion on Warhammer 40k and if it would be possible that a Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines (Adeptus Astartes) uses Horus's gene-seed. Or their opinion on the Blood Ravens being a reminant Chapter of the Thousand Sons. If you want to tell me about these or know more about them just PM me.

And PM me if you want me to put a character from The Old Republic in this story and if they should have a ship. Only characters not up for suggestion is any of the Smuggler Companions or Bounty Hunter Companions, unless it's just a reference to them. And I am letting you all know the 2nd Galactic War will start around chapter 10 which might end in the Resurgent Empire declaring war on the Galactic Empire.

And I wish for you all let me know any ideas for what Ezra's Trials should be and if I should write Harkun as he is in the Sith Inquisitor Storyline and if I should bring Zash into this. To let you all know Zash will be in Kham Vail's body, and please PM me if I spelled his name right. I also will leave it to you guys to decide rather Ezra becomes a Sith Sorcerer or a Sith Assassin, PM me you choices.

And to let you know the characters here they are:

\- Meta = Sith Inquisitor - Sith Sorcerer

\- Osiris Lunar = Sith Warrior - Marauder

\- Humphrey Wolf = Jedi Knight - Guardian

\- Lilly Overland = Jedi Councilor - Sage (I think that was the double bladed lightsaber one)

\- Maxwell Smith = Trooper - Vanguard

\- Jackson Frost (keeper) = Imperial Agent - Operative

And here are the characters that my freinds co-own sith me since its meant to be them:

\- Myself = Darth Savage - Sith Inquisitor/ Sorcerer

\- Andrew = Darth Meta - Sith Inquisitor/ Assassin

\- Michael (Mike) = Darth Vulkram - Sith Warrior/ Juggernaut

\- Zach = Darth Thanaton - Sith Warrior/ Marauder

And PM me if you know who said that Remark that Darth Meta makes about Harkun in the Old Republic. I am also rather happy with how this story has come along. And I want to know do you guys want there to be more remaining Revanites or the Order of Revan members. And before I forget I will give it a few hours before I start the next chapter so PM me rather you Want the Hera, Seb, Their Droid, and Ahsoka to stay with Ezra on his way to being a Master of The Force, Kanan and Sabine will stay no questions asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Korriban Arc Part 1

Sith Academy, Korriban

2 Days Later

Ezra's POV

I walked into the Library to once again memorize The Sith Code. I entered the same section I had already been into 10 times. When I found a terminal I could use. 'Peace is a Lie, There is only Passion - Through Passion, I gain Strength - Through Strength, I gain Power - Through Power, I gain Victory - Through Victory, my Chains are Broken - The Force shall free me' I thought to myself reciting it in my mind. It was kind of different then the Jedi Code Kanan told me. ' THERE IS NO EMOTION, THERE IS PEACE. THERE IS NO IGNORANCE, THERE IS KNOWLEDGE. THERE IS NO PASSION, THERE IS IS NO CHAOS, THERE IS IS NO DEATH, THERE IS THE FORCE. ' I thought then I thought of the one ahsoka told me was the original Jedi Code 'EMOTION, YET PEACE. IGNORANCE, YET KNOWLEDGE. PASSION, YET SERENITY. CHAOS, YET HARMONY. DEATH, YET THE FORCE.'.

I was still going through the archives when I sensed someone coming. I remembered what Meta told me before I left for Harkun "Most Acolytes will follow the old laws of the Academy, Especially Harkuns Acolytes so always be on guard" I remembered he said. I turned around and saw a Sith Pureblood aproaching the terminal I was at.

I remembered him he was in fact descended from the same family that Ffon was. And he apparently hated me since I was from the same family that Meta was. I got up and left before he reached the terminal, I already had all I needed to Pass the Trial.

I started to leave the library so I could return to Harkun. When I was stopped by a few Acolytes running outside, against my better judgement I followed them and when we got outside we saw a Sith Lord and someone else coming from the Landing Pad. Meta walked past us and aproached the two people.

"Darth Solace and Darth Volcanis" He said it sounded like he hated 'Darth Volcanis'. "Darth Solace it is a pleasure to see you again" Solace said in a female voice but do to her hood and mask it was hard to tell what species she was. "I think your being to kind to the High Overseer Lady Solace, You must have fallen to be here Lord Meta" Volcanis said.

"Watch your tongue Volcanis, I am still on the Dark Council, unless you want me to show my Acolytes how to duel against a Sith Lord" Meta said. "In my eyes your still a slave Meta just a different master and more freedom" Volcanis said. "Let's not start something on Korriban and just get to what we came here for" Solace said trying to keep the 2 from fighting.

Me and several Acolytes started to head back into the Academy and saw the others quickly following. When I got back to Harkun he was not happy at all. "What took you so long Acolyte that was a simple trial even slaves do it in less time then that so you had better have a good reason" Harkun said.

"My apologies Overseer I was distracted by the arrival Darth Solace and Darth Volcanis and exchange between Darth Meta and Volcanis" I said. "Enough, your next trial begins tomorrow, Now get out of my sight" Harkun said. "Yes Overseer" I say leaving hating him more and more everytime I see him.

I walk around the Academy until I reached the sparing room. "Hey your that Acolyte that failed to memorize the Sith Code 10 times" I heard someone say, I turned around and saw a human Acolyte approaching me. "Ya I am who are you ?" I asked him.

"Oh where are my manners I am Justin Quinn, Son of the Grand Moff, Yours ?" 'Justin' asked. "I am Ezra Bridger" I said to him. "So your the one who is descended from Tulak Hood, I must admit i am impressed" Justin said back.

"Care to spar ?" Justin asked. "Sure" I said back to him, he lead me to one of the sparing mats. He took out his training saber, I did the same, I didn't like having to give Kanan my lightsaber.

I stood my ground and striked when I saw an opportunity which were very few. "Since your the son of the Grand Moff you must know somethings ?" I asked as sidestepped avoiding a downward slash. "Ya I know alot, why do you ask ?" He asked blocking my strike at his side.

"Do you know why Darth Volcanis and Darth Meta hate each other ?" I asked swinging at his shoulder to which he side stepped. "Darth Meta is one of the reasons for a stain on Volcanis's honor and the loss of his command" Justin said landing a good hit on my lower leg. "What did he do ?" I asked hitting him in the shoulder.

"Darth Volcanis used to be on the Dark Council before Meta found out that Volcanis was performing a power grab trying to take over the Council, so Meta revealed this to the Council leading Volcanis to being removed from the council and Darth Savage took his place sometime later" Justin said. "Then why does Volcanis call Meta a slave if he isn't one anymore ?" I asked blocking another strike at my shoulder only to get hit by the hilt of his training saber, he then did a spin and the tip of the training saber touched my chest.

"If this was a real lightsaber you'd be dead now, and the reason for Volcanis calling Meta a slave is because it's something that angers Meta a great deal apparently something happened to his parents prior to him being Taken here" Justin said putting his training saber away. "You see on Korriban if your a slave your duty is to take care of the Academy and clean up the mess left behind by Acolytes and most of the time that mess is another Acolyte" Justin added. "I must be going now I am going to sleep I have a feeling I'll need it for my Trial" I said standing up and sheathing my training saber.

I walked until past by the meeting chambers "You better be warned Meta one day you will fall and when that day comes it will be by my own blade" I heard Volcanis's voice. "Yes and I will await that day my friend and when you do try to strike me dow remember the more challenging it is to kill you the better" Meta said in a smug voice.

"Remember one thing slave Lord Zash isn't here to eat any sith who gets in your way" Volcanis said. "She was a wonderful teacher and dare I say she was quite beautiful until she tried to kill me so she could use my body as her own" Meta said. "And now she is trapped inside a Dashard because of you slave" Volcanis said.

I then heard footsteps approach the door I moved and acted like I was passing by the door. "You are an insult to Tulak Hoods Legacy slave and I will make sure your and Zash's mission ends in your death, out of my way Acolyte" Volcanis said walking past. I walked into the meeting chambers "Lord Meta what was that about ?" I asked.

"That was about something that doesn't concern you Ezra now leave, I must be off" Meta said leaving. I wandered until I reached my room which had the others rooms near it. I entered wondering what was it that Meta and Volcanis were arguing about.

The Next Day

I stood with the other Acolytes as we were told our next trial. "And Ezra your Trial will take place in the Valley Of The Dark Lords" Harkun said as the other Acolytes left. "You are to journey into the tomb of Markos Ragnos and recover a Sith Holocron, and before you leave know that many Acolytes have died or lost their minds in there" Harkun added. "Yes Overseer" I said, leaving heading for the tomb.

AUTHORS NOTE:

This is the beginning of the Korriban Arc. These will also be short chapters although I will try to make them longer. And PM me on rather Ezra will be a Sorcerer or Assassin in terms of the inquisitor advanced classes.

This Arc will also be the beginning of my Ezra/ Sabine ship. And let me know if anyone wants to see more chapters with the rebels that were on Hoth. These chapters will most likely take place after the Korriban Arc ends since it will be around then that the Resurgent Empire goes to war against the Galactic Empire.

I will also not be writing a chapter about a new Mandalore coming into power. But it will be brought up by some characters in a later chapter. And let me know who else's Point Of View (POV) I should cover in this fanfic.


	6. Chapter 6

STAR WARS: THE RETURN OF THE OLD REPUBLIC CHAPTER 6

Korriban, Valley of The Dark Lords

30 Minutes Later

Ezra's POV

I was approaching the Valley of The Dark Lords when I noticed several Sith Troopers near the area where it started. I decided to approach them and see what was going on "Um excuse me but why are you here ?" I asked the one who wasn't wearing a helmet. "I am Sergeant Riken, 3rd Korriban Regiment, Acolyte do you plan on entering the Valley ?" He asked me.

"Yes I am actually" I replied to him. "Then now's a good chance for you to start building ties to the Imperial Military as well as show off to the Overseers" He said. "What do you mean ?" I asked him.

"There is an infestation of Korr Slugs in there as well as reports of a Massive Tukata" Riken said. "What did you mean by I could start building ties ?" I asked him. "If you can deal with the Korr Slugs you can start making connections with the Imperial Military" Riken said.

I then remembered that Meta said something about it being a good idea to do that if i got the chance. "I guess I can deal with them while i'm on my trial" I said to Riken. "Thank you my lord but i should warn you those Korr Slugs are dangerous they have mouths as big as a man's head, I've already lost 2 squads to them and if you start finding any dead troopers in there you're nearing the Korr Slugs egg chambers" Riken said handing me explosives before i entered the Valley.

(10 Minutes Later) I was still walking through the Valley 'Wow a lot Sith Lords must have been great to have this many tombs' I thought. I then came across a few dead Sith Troopers outside a tomb, I leaned down and found the identification tags of a Twi'Lek trooper 'cpl. Asaria, Twi'Lek, 3rd Korriban Regiment' it read. I then noticed bite marks and claw marks in the armor 'A Korr Slug did this, How big are they ?' I thought and looked at the tombs entrance.

'I should just keep going and pretend i didn't notice this' I thought to myself before deciding to turn around and enter the tomb 'I can't just let these things continue to attack people' I thought going deeper into the tomb. I proceeded and hid when i saw Korr Slugs 'If they could rip apart a Sith Trooper who is armed and probably a veteran of a war, then it would probably be a bad idea to attack them' I thought until i reached a egg chamber. I walked up to a cluster of eggs and started to plant the explosives when i noticed that the room already had explosives in it, i then noticed several other dead Sith Troopers, ripped apart literally, I felt like i was going to vomit.

It was then that something hit me, 'The Korr Slugs killed 45 people, they deserve this' I thought to myself then went around the room arming and gathered the ID tags of the dead troopers and armed the explosives and set them to my detonator. I started to leave and gather the ID tags of the other dead troopers. When i reached the entrance to the tomb i looked at the detonator 'They do deserve it' I thought before detonating the explosives and heard the explosion shortly after.

I then proceeded to the Tomb of Tulak Hord and and kept my training saber at hand. I entered the tomb once i found it and was slightly shocked to see it deserted. I proceeded through the tomb until I reached a archive of sorts against my better judgement I looked through the files until I found several that mentioned my ancestor. I read them. 'Kallig's death is ensured and his body is entombed on Dromund Kaas, but the assassins could not find his family...' I stopped reading recounting what I had read.

My ancestor was his top general and he had him assassinated, I then made a mental note to ask about this 'Dark Temple' on Dromund Kaas and maybe go there and pay my respects for my dead ancestor. I then proceeded to look through the tomb until i found what I was looking for. I approached the Sith Holocron and remembered what I was told.

I raised my hands and hoped that Kanan would not know or if he did he would understand. I shot lightning out of my fingertips at the Holocron and when I noticed it wasn't responding I put more power behind it. I then thought of Sabine and I felt more power and strength go into it and I saw the holocron open.

I then grabbed the Holocron and hurried out of the tomb.(10 Minutes Later) I noticed the position that Riken had set up and approached him. "Sergeant Riken i took care of the Korr Slugs and here I picked up the dead troopers ID tags" I then gave him the tags. "Thank you my lord, both for destroying those eggs and for retrieving these tags, Their families will not forget this" He replied.

I then hurried back to the academy, my first stop was Overseer Harkun. "So you finally return and with the Holocron" Harkun said as I gave him the Holocron. "Your next trial begins tomorrow now leave" Harkun said to which I left. 'I think he is starting to respect me, he wasn't that hostile this time' I thought to myself.

My next stop was Lord Meta who was in his chambers to which I was one of the only people allowed in. When I entered i saw Meta was meditating. "Meta can you tell me what you know about our ancestor Lord Kallig ?" I asked. He turned to me with a look that showed shock slightly.

"Our ancestor did many things as a Sith Lord, but he was assassinated by a group of assassins sent by Tulak Hord, then our family lost all of it's respect and at some point became slaves and loss all knowledge of our former glory" Meta said. "And the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas ?" I asked. "Is where his body lies entombed with his force spirit, why ?" Meta asked me.

"I found records in Tulak Hord's tomb that spoke of him and the assassination" I said giving Meta a copy of the records. He looked at them "Thank you Ezra these records will bring to light Tulak Hord's assassination of our ancestor" Meta said. It was then that I noticed a mask sitting on a pedestal in his meditation chamber "What is that ?" I asked.

"That Ezra is our ancestor's legacy his mask I wore it for most of my time as a Sith Lord" Meta said. I approached it and felt the force drawing me to it "I know what your thinking and I felt the draw of it as well but I have lost the draw of it for sometime now" Meta said. It was then that Meta stopped and looked at the door and started to mumble until I heard him say "I understand my ancestor".

I turned and looked but saw no one there "Who were you talking to ?" I asked. "You're not as attuned to the force as I am Ezra but it was our ancestor Kallig" Meta said. "He has told me why I have lost the draw to the mask" Meta said.

"And why is that ?" I asked him. "It is fast approaching your time to choose whether you will embrace our family's legacy and become a Lord of The Sith and dawn our ancestor's mask or be a Jedi Knight" Meta said. "I will need to think about all this Meta" I said leaving.

I finally reached my chambers and entered them. "Hey Ezra" I turned and saw Sabine and also noticed that Kanan wasn't present neither were the others. "Uh Sabine where are the others ?" I asked.

"They went to a meeting with the leaders of the Rebellion for something, they said that the meeting will probably last a few days" Sabine said. I then noticed that she was slightly happy "Sabine what has you in such a good mood ?" I asked.

"I have been going through the Holonet and found out that Mandalore has become independent and is now expanding as well as something that has not led the mandalorians for centuries" She said. "And what is that Sabine ?" I asked her because i didn't know a lot about Mandalorian history. "A Mandalore has risen" She said with what sounded like more pride about being a mandalorian then she normally had.

"Um Sabine what's a Mandalore ?" I asked her. "Well a Mandalore is meant to be the strongest mandalorian, or in other words a warrior king" Sabine said. "Sabine can you tell me more about the previous Mandalores ?" I asked. "I was hoping you would ask that" Sabine said, she then spent the next 3 hours telling me about the previous Mandalores and what they were famous for.

"Wow" I said after she finished telling me about the last Mandalore. "Well I'm tired so I'll be going off to sleep" Sabine said leaving. I got in my bed to sleep and then I realized why thinking of Sabine gave me more strength when I used the dark side, I loved her.

Harkun's Chambers

The next day

I entered the Chambers of Harkun with the last remaining Acolyte the sith pureblood who hated me. "Ah I guess a congratulations is in order since your both the last remaining Acolytes and will be going against each other for your last trial" Harkun said. "What is the trial Overseer ?" Salathen asked. "You will be going into the Valley of the Dark Lords and are to recover an artifact from the past, The mask of Darth Baras" Harkun said.

I remembered being told of Darth Baras and his attempt to take control of The Sith Empire by claiming he was the Emperor's Voice. "I will not fail Harkun" I said obviously angering him. "And you will probably die Ezra so I'll be happy" Harkun said sending us off.

I ended up getting sidetracked and went to talk to Sabine and confess my feelings since I had a feeling only one of us was going to return from the final trial. I left her shocked at my kiss and hurried to the location of the trial. When I arrived I saw a massive destroyed building, a prison.

I entered and started to see strange things as I continued through the prison. When I entered a room I saw something that shocked me it was a see through being and what caught me off guard was his mask, it was my ancestors mask. "I am quite shocked to find another of my descendants on Korriban, Blood of my Blood" He said.

"Your Darth Kallig, your my ancestor" I said shocked. "Yes I am your ancestor and it is with that fact that I offer you this warning and task" He said. "What is it my ancestor ?" I asked him.

"Salathen's family has stolen my lightsaber from the Dark Temple and Salathen himself has it, I want you to kill Salathen and take my lightsaber as your own" With that he vanished. "I will my ancestor" I said to myself standing up not knowing I was somehow kneeling. I continued to search the prison until I found Baras's mask when I started to examine it I heard a lightsaber activate.

I turned and saw Salathen standing there with the lightsaber of Kallig. "This is how this will happen, you will give me that mask and I will kill you quickly or you keep the mask and I will kill you slowly" He said. "No Salathen this is how this will happen, I am taking this mask back to Harkun and I am taking my ancestor's lightsaber back from your dead hands" I said taking out my training saber.

"So those rumors were true you are the descendant of Darth Kallig then it will be fun killing you with his blade" Then he charged me. I was able to swiftly beat him since he was off balance, I then picked up Kallig's lightsaber. "You won't kill me because if you do you won't be a Jedi" He said to me.

I engaged the lightsaber and raised it and smiled down at him. "Sorry to tell you but I made my decision I'm not going to be a Jedi anymore, I am going to take up the mantel of being a Sith Lord, goodbye Salathen" With one quick motion he lay on the floor dead. I Then walked back to the Academy with the maske of Darth Baras in one hand and my new Lightsaber in the other.

AUTHORS NOTE

And so marks the rise of Darth Lozarius.

And I am pretty sure all of you may be mad now that I made Ezra a Sith Lord.


	7. Chapter 7

2 Days Later

Dromund Kaas, space port

Azariah's POV

I got off my ship flanked by 4 of the 40 Mandalorians who still follow me. "Mandalore why are we here, we should be eliminating Visla" My top lieutenant said. "We will do that soon, I may not have been born a mandalorian but I am more mandalorian then Visla" I said as we aproached the docking officer.

"Mandalore The Eternal, I will alert the Dark Council to your arrival" She said immediately rushing to a comm officer. As we were heading to the speeder outside the Space Port I spotted several other people "What are Mandalorians doing here ?" I heard one of them ask.

"That is Mandalore The Eternal, he's been summoned by the Dark Council for something" I heard someone tell them. When we got outside I noted the storm that was still here "Just like when I first came here" I said hopping in the speeder. When we reached Kaas City I immediately headed for the Citadel and ignored the Imperials, I honestly couldn't care less about them.

When we did get to the Citadel I had two of my guards follow me to the Dark Council chambers while the other two accompanied my lieutenant to the enclave. When I did reach the Chambers I was not at all shocked to see that only two of them were present the others were here by hologram. "Mandalore The Eternal, we need you to take your place as Mandalore back from Visla before he destroys all we've done" The one I remember as Savage said.

"Finally, I've been waiting to do that since he took control" I said. "Imperial Intelligence has reported he will be on Mandalor for the next 2 weeks, you can kill him there" The other said. "Then so long, I've got a Mandalore to kill" I said leaving.

Ezra's POV

Me and Sabine were walking around 'Kaas City' until we arrived at a cantina. We went in and noted that several people were in Black Cloaks and several others were in White Cloaks, we also noted that others were in armor or similar while there were few in normal clothes. We went to one of the booths that was next to 3 people who were in armor that Sabine described as being old Mandalorian armor.

"Are you serious sir ?" One of them asked. "Yes Azariah wants us to get the others ready" Another said. "Finally that disgrace won't be Mandalore for much longer and Azariah will take his old title back" The other said. "Yes Mandalore The Eternal is going to rise again" The one who was I believe the officer among them said.

"But we will still need to get to the Hydien Way to attack him" The first one said. "No, Imperial Intelligence has told us that Visla will be on Mandalor for the next two weeks overseeing a palace being made for him" The officer said. "Will the Empire intervene ?" The last one asked.

"No they said it's not their affair, so we do this ourselves" The officer said. "Now that is great news" The first one said as they got up and left, I also noted two people in black cloaks enter and sit near us. "Savage why couldn't we stay at the estate ?" One of the asked in a female voice.

"Because that was originally Grathen's Estate and the guards are still cleaning it from his experiments my dear Safaris" The other said. It was then I remembered that Savage was a member of the Dark Council. Sabine got up and went to the bathroom, I looked back and saw that 'Savage' had removed his mask to reveal a slightly red face.

Richard's POV

I sat across from my wife as we were at the cantina. "You know I always missed this cantina" I said. "Yes you have said so on many occasions, but I thought you would have noted the couple that was sitting behind us before they went to the bathroom" She said.

"I did notice them Meta already contacted me about him, He is going to the Dark Temple for something" I said. "Should you warn him about..." She said. "The spirits, no this will be a good test for his abilities besides he probably knows about the possessed troopers and explorers in there..." I cut her off before being zapped by lightning.

"Don't interrupt me" She said glaring at me. "Fine, but stop shocking me every time I do" I said back. "Then learn to wait til someone's done talking before talking, Seriously you were born on Alderaan to house Organa, I thought you would have better manners" She said ignoring my glaring at her.

I always hated it when people knew I was an Organa, they would put me on such a pedestal, I could handle people knowing my Sith lineage since I couldn't hide that, but my Organa lineage. "I said to Never bring up me being an Organa" I hissed at her quiet enough so people wouldn't hear. "Come on Richard, why is it you hate people knowing about you being born and raised to your teens as an Organa" She asked quiet enough so no one heard.

I didn't notice the couple came back and were in hearing range of our whispering. "Because I hate the pedestal I'm on for being an Organa, I hate all that responsibility, and I hate being a noble of Alderaan" I whispered. "And yet your fine with the Pedastal of being part Sith, and being a member of The Dark Council, and if you hate being reminded of your past, Why is your mother at the estate living with us" She demanded.

"Because Samantha she couldn't stay on Alderaan, if people knew that a Organa had a romantic relationship with a Pureblood Sith then House Organa would lose alot of it's Honor and Nobility and be scolded and hounded by the..." I stopped when I realized what I was saying. "I knew you cared for being an Organa" She said smugly. "Fine you got me I miss being an Organa and being on Alderaan but I still hate people thinking I'm important just because of my heritage, and don't you say but I'm fine with being important because I'm a Dark Council member and Sith" I said to her.

"Then why keep lying about being Born and Raised on Dromund Kaas instead of being honest about being born and raised on Alderaan as an Organa ?" Sam asked. "Well there is an Organa leading the Rebels, who might I mind you I didn't sense any lineage to the Organas and there are still some Organas alive I sense them" I said. "But yet Alderaan is destroyed so come clean about your lineage" She said.

"If I do how many people do you think will trust Organas after it being revealed that one of the Great Family members is only great for being a Dark Lord of The Sith" I said looking down. "Don't you dare get mopey, your a member of the Dark Council, and an Organa I don't think it's becoming of you, so stop being a child" Sam said.

"I'M A MEMBER OF THE DARK COUNCIL AND A ORGANA SO STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M A CHILD" I yelled at her standing up. It was then I realized what I just did and saw everyone in the Cantina looking my way. I immediately sat back down and slammed my head on the table 'Great well there goes the secret' I thought.

"See that wasn't hard at all" Sam said. Then people started to come over "He is really and Organa ?" A Vanguard asked, which just so happened to be on the council and an Organa herself. "Yes although he removed any traces of him and his mother from records" Sam said.

"I knew he looked familiar, he's my second cousin" She said. "Go away now, I can tell by this time next week the whole Galaxy will know that a Organa is a Sith Lord" I said. "I finally got him to admit he cared about his family" Sam said.

"I still hate being seen as a noble" I said.

Azariah's POV

1 Week Later

Mandalor

I got off the ship and was flanked by my 2 elite guards. "Hold it you didn't sign in" The Deathwatch officer said. I removed my pistol and blasted him in the head.

When we got into the elevator I looked at my pistol. "Mandalore they will definitely be setting up defences now at the main lobby" My guard said. "I asked for a favor from Imperial Intelligence for my aid in a matter, and that favor will occur in, 3, 2, 1" I said then and explosion was heard and blaster fire as the elevator door opened.

A warzone greeted us imperial agents were pinning down and killing members of the Deathwatch and my Mandalorians were securing a path to the palace alongside them. I walked through the warzone and killed any member of the deathwatch I came across.

When we got outside I noted all the blaster fire "Sir we secured your approach they didn't know what hit them" My officer said. "Then let's hurry I don't want any deathwatch members arriving to aid their leader" I said. "Don't worry sir we have captured any defense guns in the city, if they try to land they'll be blown out of the sky" He said.

I got into a speeder and headed for the palace noting how the city now resembled Coralia during the war. When I did reach the palace I noted all the dead mandalorians at it's gate and leading inside. I walked into the palace and noted all the corpses and the sound of far away blaster fire.

I walked through the halls and noted all the dead Mandalorians especially outside the throne room. I then approached a dieing death watch member, I blasted him as he reached for his blaster. I then aimed my guantlet at the doors "Knock, Knock" I said firing the rocket and blowing the door inwards.

I entered the throne room and noted the dead deathwatch members who were no doubt by the door and Visla standing by a throne "Who are you" He demanded. "I am Mandalore The Eternal, and I am taking back my role as Mandalore" I said aiming my blaster at Visla. "I don't think you will, you see I have friends in high places" He said as several Imperial Agents entered the throne room but aimed their blasters at him.

"Oh they didn't tell you, well let me The Empire has lost faith in you and has asked for an experienced Mandalore to take over" I said aiming my pistol at his head. He drew his blaster, but I was quicker and killed him "Yet another reason why you weren't fit Visla" I said putting my pistol away.

"Finally we can get back to more important tasks" The leader of the agents said. I then approached and sat in 'my' throne. "It feels good to be back on top" I said.

Richard's POV

Dromund Kaas, Richard's Estate

I watched as reports flooded in about the new Mandalore rising. "It feels wonderful when a plan comes together so well" I said looking at the reports. I stood up and went to the balcony and looked towards the Dark Temple 'Be prepared Ezra for that temple will test you' I thought.

I also sensed and knew reports were getting out about my heritage. "Well no lying about it anymore" I said entering the estate again. I didn't notice the message I got from imperial intelligence about a loss of contact with their survey team in the temple.

AUTHORS NOTE:

I am back everyone. The next chapter will do with Ezra's journey into the Dark Temple. And I hope everyone likes the shocking revelation about Savage's past.


	8. Chapter 8

Star Wars: Return of The Old Republic (Chapter 8)

Ezra's POV

Dromund Kaas, The Dark Temple

I entered the Dark Temple and remembered what the nearby Soldiers and Sith said. 'This place tends to drive people insane and some Sith get possessed by the lingering Spirits of long dead Sith Lords' I thought to myself. I began to walk through the entry part of the temple and when I got out of that part i saw how massive the temple was on the inside.

"Wow this place is huge" I say to myself. I then noticed some dead bodies on the ground. "So they sent in another expedition" I said to myself as I remembered the Sith Lord say they send expeditions in here from time to time. I put on Darth Kellig's mask and took out my Lightsaber since whoever did this was most likely still around here somewhere.

I began to look around the main hall of the temple. I could almost feel the Sith spirits and the Dark Side energy emanating from the temple. I then noticed a group of Sith Troopers ahead of me, I approached them anticipating they would attack me when they saw me. I wasn't wrong, the second they saw me they began to blast at me.

I engaged my Lightsaber and deflected some of their blaster bolts back at them, killing some of them. I then rushed forward at the remaining Troopers and deflected their blaster fire as I quickly closed the gap between us. When I was in striking distance of them I slashed one across the chest, as I pulled my Lightsaber back I impaled another trooper through the chest. At this point the remaining three of them took out vibro blades and attacked me. I dodged their attacks with ease and struck back at them. I decapitated one of them, impaled the next one through the chest, and killed the last one with a burst of force lightning.

I then began to search further into the temple but I kept my Lightsaber engaged as I walked. I walked up a set of stairs on one end of the main hall and saw a Sith Lord for a few seconds before she pulled the ceiling down above me. I jumped back and landed in a hole the collapsing ceiling and destroyed stairs caused and ended up in a lower part of the temple.

I dusted myself off "She is gonna pay for that" I said to myself as I engaged my Lightsaber to use as a source of light. I then began to walk around where I was and search for a way up. It was at the moment I found a way up I felt a Sith spirit or more technically saw her blocking my way.

I realized I had to get through her so I approached her with my Lightsaber ready. She saw me as I approached her and looked as though she was analysing me. I noticed she wore Sith Robes but didn't have the hood up revealing what her hair which could be any color.

"You're a descendant of my apprentice aren't you ?" She asked in a way as though she knew the answer already. "I am descended from Darth Meta and Darth Kellig, who are you ?" I asked her. "I am Darth Zash" She said shocking me. "Wait but I heard from Darth Meta you were in the body of something called a Dashard" I Said to her. "I died in that body sometime ago, my apprentice still claims I'm in it to further scare Sith into not attempting to attack him, Now I have a task for you" She said to me.

"Why would I help you ?" I asked her. She sighed "Meta was far more obedient then you are, the task is one you might like" She said. I perked up at that "What is the task ?" I asked her curiously. "I want you to weaken the Sith Lord who caused you to fall down here so I can possess and use her body as my own" She said. "What will I get out of it ?" I asked her. "You don't know where to find Kellig's tomb but I do, I'll take you there after you help me get a body" She replied.

"Fine I'll help you Darth Zash" I said to her. She then vanished most likely to watch my battle with the Sith. I then made my way back to the temple's main hall. I then began searching for a way up to the second floor.

I found one and went up the stairs i found and reached the second floor. I started to walk to the spot I last saw her. As I reached a spot where I could get across to the other side I saw a way up further. I decided to go up further and slew the people in my way as I got up to the next floor. It was here that I saw her as if she was waiting for me.

"So you finally got up here" She said as she engaged her Lightsaber. I engaged mine as well "You gonna pay for trying to crush me" I said as ran at her and began to attack her. She dodged my attacks with ease and began to attack me. I struggled but was able to dodge or block her attacks.

"You are good I'll give you that, but I am better" She shot a burst of force lightning at me. I wasn't able to block it in time and was sent back but landed on my feet. She then leapt at me but I raised my hand and shot my own burst of force lightning at her sending her flying back. I charged at her but stopped when I saw Zash enter her body and backed away a bit.

After a few seconds the Sith approached me and lowered her hood revealing blonde hair. "I never did like having my hood up" She said. "So I take it I'm speaking with Zash" I said as she looked at me as if I got something wrong. "You forgot to add Darth before my name, now if you'll excuse me I must return to Kaas City" Zash said walking off.

"Wait you didn't tell me where to find Kellig's tomb" I said to her. It's on this floor follow your senses and you'll find it" She said as she jumped down to the temple's main hall. I began to do as she said and followed my senses and reached a room.

"I guess this is it" I said to myself as I looked around and felt the presence of another Sith spirit. I turned around and saw Darth Kellig for a second before he vanished. I was shocked by this and after a while of waiting I decided to leave the Dark Temple.

I headed out of the temple and got on my speeder and headed back to Kaas City.

Authors Note:

I'm back people and I am working on the story again after my while of writer's block. Sorry for this chapter being short everyone. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


End file.
